How Bad Can I Be?
How Bad Can I Be? (рус. Ну Разве Я Плохой?) — злодейская песня Находкинса из полнометражного мультфильма Лоракс. Английский текст (оригинальный) How ba-a-a-ad can I be? I'm just doin' what comes naturally How ba-a-a-ad can I be? I'm just following my destiny How ba-a-a-ad can I be? I'm just doin' what comes naturally How ba-a-a-ad can I be? How bad can I possibly be? Well, there's a principal in nature (Principal in nature) That almost every creature knows Called survival of the fittest (Survival of the fittest) And check it, this is how it goes The animal that wins gotta scratch and fight and claw and bite and punch And the animal that doesn't Well, the animal that doesn't Winds up someone else's La-la-la-la lunch (Munch, munch, munch, munch, munch) I'm just sayin' How ba-a-a-ad can I be? I'm just doin' what comes naturally How ba-a-a-ad can I be? I'm just following my destiny How ba-a-a-ad can I be? I'm just doin' what comes naturally How ba-a-a-ad can I be? How bad can I possibly be? There's a principal in business (Principal in business) That everybody knows is sound He says the people with the money (People with the money) Make this ever-loving world go round! So I'm biggering my company, I'm biggering my factory, I'm biggering my corporate sign! (Bigger, bigger, bigger, bigger, bigger!) Everybody out there You take care of yours And me? I'll take care of mine-mine-mine-mine-mine! (Shake that bottom line!) Let me hear you say Smogulous Smoke! (Smogulous Smoke!) Schloppity-Schlop! (Schloppity-Schlop!) Complain all you want It's never, ever, ever, ever gonna stop (STOP!) Come on, how bad can I possibly be? How ba-a-a-ad can I be? I'm just building the economy How ba-a-a-ad can I be? Just look at me petting this puppy How ba-a-a-ad can I be? (A portion of proceeds goes to charity) How ba-a-a-ad can I be? How bad can I possibly be? Let's see! All the customers are buying! (How ba-a-a-ad can I be?) And the money's multiplying! (How ba-a-a-ad can I be?) And the PR people are lying! (How ba-a-a-ad can I be?) And the lawyers are denying! (How ba-a-a-ad can I be?) Who cares if a few trees are dying? (How ba-a-a-ad can I be?) This is all so gratifying! How bad?! (How bad? How bad?) How bad can this possibly be?! Русский текст (официальный дубляж) Ну ра-азве-е я плохой? Просто всё идёт само собой Ну ра-азве-е я плохой? Глупо спорить со своей судьбой Ну ра-азве-е я плохой? Просто всё идёт само собой Ну ра-азве-е я плохой? Ну разве я такой уж плохой? Поймите, есть закон природы (Есть закон природы) Всему живому он знаком Что сильнейший выживает (Сильнейший выживает) Давно проверенный закон И побеждает тот, кто пускает в ход зубы, когти или яд А того, кто слишком нежен, неподвижен, безмятежен Того, не спросив, как де-ло-ло-ло съедят (Сэндвич, суп, салат!) Ну вот я и говорю Ну ра-азве-е я плохой? Посто всё идёт само собой Ну ра-азве-е я плохой? Глупо спорить со своей судьбой Ну ра-азве-е я плохой? Просто всё идёт само собой Ну ра-азве-е я плохой? Ну разве я такой уж плохой? Есть и в бизнесе законы (В бизнесе законы) Один из них затёрт до дыр Что у кого большие деньги (Да, большие деньги!) Тот вертеться заставляет мир Я и укрупняю капиталы, что не так уже и малы И заводы возвожу стеной! (Выше, выше, выше, выше!) Эй вы там, всей гурьбой займитесь собой А я буду занят мной, мной, мной, мной, мной! (А ну, тряхнём стариной!) А ну-ка все вместе "смогодым-смог" (Смогодым-смог!) Шлёпо-пошлёп! (Шлёпо-пошлёп!) Пусть жалуется кто-то, но никто и никогда не скажет "стоп"! (СТОП!) Да ладно, ну разве я такой уж плохой? Ну ра-азве-е я плохой? Я занимаюсь экономикой Ну ра-азве-е я плохой? А вот, я щеночка погладил рукой Ну ра-азве-е я плохой? (На благотворительность процент-другой) Ну ра-азве-е я плохой? Ну разве я такой уж плохой? Все со мной! (Ну ра-азве-е я плохой?) Покупатель покупает! (Ну ра-азве-е я плохой?) Капитал всё пребывает! (Ну ра-азве-е я плохой?) И PR очки втирает! (Ну ра-азве-е я плохой?) И адвокат всё отрицает! (Ну ра-азве-е я плохой?) Деревья гибнут — кто считает? (Ну ра-азве-е я плохой?) А в целом — очень впечатляет! Плохой?! (Плохой! Плохой!) Ну разве я такой уж плохой?! Видео Dr. Seus' The Lorax "How bad can I be?" ~OFFICIAL VIDEO HD~ With lyrics|Оригинал Ну разве я плохой песня из "ЛОРАКС"|Официальный русский дубляж Категория:Музыка Категория:Злодейские песни Категория:Мультзлодеи Категория:Бизнесмены